


But flirtyrobots can't feel

by chochips



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Oblivious Lance (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-09 08:26:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16446317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chochips/pseuds/chochips
Summary: Matt has always wanted a younger sibling. Sadly, his parents could never have any more children after him. That's whynow,it's a shock to see his father standing in the bridge of the Castle of Lions with a short girl who looks just like the female version of a younger Matt.In which there are only four paladins of Voltron, Matt is an only child, and yet Sam is rescued alongside a short girl who seems very... analytical and cold, and who Sam claims to be his daughter and Matt's sister.





	But flirtyrobots can't feel

_**THEN** _

Team Voltron finally found and rescued Matt's father. Everyone was so relieved, especially Matt himself, to find that Sam Holt was alive. 

Matt was an only child, a pity since he would've loved to have a little sister to teach her everything about space and computer science, his two favorite subjects. But sadly, his parents could never have any more children after him. That's why _now,_ it's a shock to see his father standing in the bridge of the Castle of Lions with a short girl who looks just like the female version of a younger Matt.

**~~~**

Six months ago, the Captain of the rebels requested Voltron's assistance in looking for Matt's father. He was touched that the Captain would care enough to do that, but he also wasn't getting his hopes up. Why would they waste time in one single human's request when there was still a War to win? But then Matt met the Black Paladin himself, his friend Shiro who he haven't seen since the Galra Fighting Pits. After a heartfel reunion, Shiro was quick to promise him that Team Voltron would help him find and rescue Sam. And they did, it took them six months but they finally found him... along with someone else. 

**~~~**

"Everyone, this is my daughter, Katie."

"Glad to see Katie's alive too, I missed you both so much". That was the first time Matt lied to the Team, to Shiro. He played along, because what else could he have done in that situation? When his dad was looking at him like that. But they would talk later in private, Matt would make sure of it.

**~~~**

_**NOW** _

Lance was bored and currently alone in his room. Keith and Matt were training again and Lance didn't feel like doing that just now. Hunk and Coran were probably getting dinner ready. Allura, Shiro and Matt's dad were in the bridge discussing their next course of action. He sighed while getting up. "Bothering Hunk and Coran it is then". He started walking towards the kitchen in a slow pace. 

The Team hasn't gone on a single mission ever since they rescued Sam Holt and their daughter. _Daughter._ Geez. At first, Lance thought that was a guy. A _very cute_ guy, he admitted while blushing. But now he could see it. Her face was soft and her body did have some feminine factions, _not that he was looking at her, not at all,_ he thought quickly. Anyway, it was easy to confuse her as a guy since she was nothing like Princess Allura or Nyma or Plaxum or... well, any girl he's ever met before. 

When Lance turned on a corner, he crashed with someone, quickly grabbing their arms to not let them fall. 

"Sorry! I was, uh-" 

"Blue Paladin," Greeted the person he was just thinking about. She was so short, barely reaching his neck, so she had to look up a little to look at his eyes. 

"Uh, Katie, right? Sorry-"

"Pidge, actually."

"Huh?" _Pidge? Is that a nickname?_ Thougt Lance, not realizing he was still holding her. The girl was frowning, staring at the hands in her arms. Lance hastily let go of them, and she nodded in approval, finally looking back at him to explain.

"Only my dad, uh-" she stopped and looked to the side for a moment, like she was trying to remember something. Then her face lit up and she looked back at Lance, "Only my family calls me Katie, so Pidge is fine for you". 

There was something off about her, he just couldn't guess what. Her eyes were so bright, way too bright, but very pretty. _Uhm, Lance, you have to answer._ Right. 

"Okay, Pidge it is then," and then, an idea struck him and he smiled at her like she was the answer to his boredom. _Of course!_ "So, Pidge, do you want to play some video games?" 

"Why?"

"What do you mean 'why'? Because it's _fun,_ duh." She looked at him like she honestly didn't see the point in wasting her time like that, and he looked at her like she was crazy. 

"Unless, of course, you don't like video games, but since you're Matt's sister and he loves games, I figured you wanted to..." the way he finished his sentence sounded more like a question, "and you were trapped with your dad for who knows how long with the Galra, so..." he finished lamely when she still didn't say anything. 

She slightly turned away, deep in thought, while murmuring to herself. "Is he... is this supposed to be..." She looked up at him again, finally addressing him, "Are you inviting me to participate in a social activity?"

He didn't know whether to be confused with her question or laugh out loud. Playing video games being a 'social activity'? Uh... yeah, right. 

"If that's what you think, yeah sure. So, do you want to?" He asked her excitedly. Before Matt came along, he didn't have anyone else to play with. Sure, Keith and Hunk entertained him from time to time, but they weren't all that passionate about it. And since Matt was busy right now, he hoped Pidge would want to. 

She took a deep breath, held it for a couple of seconds scrunching her face, and then let go. "Okay, sure." 

_Uh... weird?_ "Are you okay, Pidge?" He asked in concern, also trying not to laugh. That scrunchy face was cute. 

"That was-... it was... I was sighing, that was a sigh." She looked slightly panicked looking at his eyes. 

"Oh." 

"...wasn't it?" She suddenly looked unsure, looking at him and then the other way of the hallway as if she wanted to leave.

Lance scratched his head, frowning at her. "Well, a sigh is quicker, not having to hold your breath, and you looked in pain?" It was so bizarre that he had to be explaining this to her. "A sigh is more natural, breathe in breathe out, with a loose face," She was nodding, seeming to be taking mental notes. He snorted, this was all very weird, but then again, the whole Team was weird sometimes, so whatever, "Anyway, come on," he grabbed her hand and started pulling her towards his room where the video games were, "we don't have much time to play before dinner's ready, so let's go." 

As for Pidge, she thought the Blue Paladin was... strange and very interesting. Actually, all the Team Voltron was strange in her opinion. Ever since she was born, she has only known her father and the Galra that imprisoned them, so all this was a little bit overwhelming. But she promised her dad she was ready and she would try her best to be normal. Or well, as normal as she could be. And if she had to waste some time doing social activities, playing some... video games, then so be it. She would do it. She would do anything to not disappoint her father. To prove her worth.


End file.
